User blog:AiluropodaMelanoleuca/Personal inventory, the games and routes I've played.
I'm a lost cause, I've figured that much, but just for fun I thought I was going to look at the games I've got and the routes I've played... After a while it wasn't as much fun as it was terrifying.... Be My Princess Keith *Main story *Sequel Roberto *Main story Joshua *Main story Yakov *Main story Love Letter from Thief X Takuto *Main story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue *The Proposal *An Engaging Mission *Licensed to Wed Kenshi *Main story Hiro *Main story Riki *Main story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue *The Proposal *An Engaging Mission *Licensed to Wed Yuki *Main story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Hyosuke *Main story *Epilogue *Sequel Taiga *Main story *Epilogue Star-Crossed Myth Leon *Main story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Scorpio *Main story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Teorus *Main story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Dui *Main story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Huedhaut *Main story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Ichthys *Main story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Karno *Main story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Zyglavis *Main story *Epilogue Scandal in the Spotlight Kyohei *Main Story Iori *Main Story Kota *Main Story Nagito *Main Story Takashi *Main Story *Epilogue Ryo *Main Story Enchanted in the Moonlight Miyabi *Main story Chikage *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue *Love Nest for Two Shinra *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Kyoga *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue *Love Nest for Two Yukinojo *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Samon *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Butler Until Midnight Yuma *Main Story *In His Eyes *Lovers After Hours *After Sunrise Aoi *Main Story Tomoki *Main Story My Forged Wedding Yamato *Main Story *Epilogue Saeki *Main Story Ren *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Takao *Main Story Yuta *Main Story Kunihiko *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue *Main Story(S2) *Epilogue(S2) *Wedding Bells *Wedding Bells Epilogue *Honeymoon *Honeymoon Epilogue Haruka *Main Story Tamaki *Main Story My Last First Kiss Ayato *Main Story *His PoV *It's a Date *Stay the Night *Living Together Ichiya *Main Story *His PoV *It's a Date *Stay the Night Makoto *Main Story *His PoV *It's a Date *Stay the Night Takamune *Main Story *His PoV *It's a Date *Stay the Night Riku *Main Story *His PoV *It's a Date *Stay the Night Hiroki *Main Story *His PoV *It's a Date *Stay the Night Our Two Bedroom Story Minato *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue *The Proposal *Epilogue *Don't tell him! *After the Crisis *No Love Allowed *Rules Broken Kaoru *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue *The Proposal *Epilogue *Don't tell him! *After the Crisis *No Love Allowed *Rules Broken *3's a Crowd *2's Company Shusei *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue *The Proposal *Epilogue *Don't tell him! *After the Crisis *No Love Allowed *Rules Broken Chiaki *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue *The Proposal *Epilogue *Don't tell him! *After the Crisis *No Love Allowed *Rules Broken Akiyoshi *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue *The Proposal *Epilogue *Don't tell him! *After the Crisis *No Love Allowed *Rules Broken Tsumugu *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue *The Proposal *Epilogue Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Eisuke *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue *Living Together Soryu *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Baba *Main Storu Be My Princess 2 Hayden *Main story *Sequel Kuon *Main story *Sequel Sieg *Main story *Sequel *Royal Wedding Oliver *Main story *Sequel *Royal Wedding Ivan *Main story *Sequel *Royal Wedding Aslan *Main story *Sequel *Royal Wedding Kevin *Main story *Sequel Maximillion *Main story *Sequel *Royal Wedding Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Haruki *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *3 Years Later Ryuzo *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel Ichigo *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *3 Years Later *Living with Him Takeshi *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel Rihito *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel Johji *Main Story Koh *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel Reiji *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel In Your Arms Tonight Genji *Main Story Shohei *Main Story *Epilogue Kippei *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel Ritsu *Main Story *Epilogue Koichi *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Wedding Vows Soji *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel My Sweet Bodyguard Subaru *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel Daichi *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *DEAD or LOVE (I want to do Kaiji as well) Kiss of Revenge Issei *Main Story My Wedding and 7 Rings Asahi *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Yamato *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Junta *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Hiroto *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Ren *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Kai *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel *Sequel Epilogue Seiichirou *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel Serendipity Next Door Masaomi *Main Story *Epilogue *Sequel After School Affair Rikiya *Main Story *His PoV Shinichi *Main Story Category:Blog posts